Out Of The Shadows
by Jupitere
Summary: Merlyns life plummeted when her friends transferred or moved away. Then her adoptive sister Freya died, and it got worse. After an old pen pal gave her a way out, her life began anew, far away from her dark past. Mentions of suicide and bullying. Merlance/Mercelot. Fem!Merlin, Modern AU, NO MAGIC (unless music counts)!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Merlyn Johnson looked at herself in the mirror. A year ago, someone might have called her beautiful. High cheekbones, midnight-black hair, pale, sea-blue eyes. Now, she was _too_ pale, her wrist burning with the scar from her suicide attempt.

Her biological father had gone missing about a month before she was born. She than lived with her mother until she was five, when her mother died in a bank-robbery. After that, the Andersons adopted her, but she kept her real name. She had many good friends; her BFF Gwen, the pranksters Gwaine and Percival, the Princess (Gwaines idea) Arthur, and Gwen's brother Elyan. However, when a financial crisis hit the city, most of the city was abandoned, as a lot of them moved or went to cheaper schools.

Since all her friends moved away or transferred schools, her life went down the drain. Her only support was her adopted sister Freya, but she had died in a car-accident. On her table was several papers strewn around; old letters from her pen pal Lancelot. She had laughed at his name first, but she should not judge, her name was very close to Merlin after all. It was a year since she had heard from him, even though she kept sending him letters. Until now. Apparently, he had just received her letters, as he lives in Spain, and he was worried. He had told her that his parents had agreed to take her in, so she could come to them if she needed it. And she did. She was happy that she had learned several languages, including Spanish.

Slowly, she began to put them back into her folder along the photo he send of himself. As she packed two bags of clothes, electronics, books and all of her other stuff, she was kind of hoping someone would come and convince her to stay. Even if she knew, it was impossible. She had already written a note for her family, even if she did not exist to them.

 _I don't care if you see this, because I'll already be gone by then._

 _I've changed my name and the chips on my credit card and sim-card so you can't trace me._

 _I'm sick of this place. A friend and their has taken me in._

 _Don't come looking for me._

 _Merlyn._

 _PS: if you are capable of caring, tell my friends, would you._

She zipped up her bags, grabbed her new passport, plane-ticket, and the papers that declared her able to do this. It wasn't hard to have them sign her papers; she just told them it was school-stuff. They didn't even bother to read it. She walked out the door, throwing her key in the dumpster. On the street-corner, she could see her ex Will and his goons. They were laughing at some joke - probably about her - but she ignored them, and walked over to the nearest cab.

"Heathrow Airport please," she told the driver, who just pulled out and drove off. As she stuck her head out the window, she could see Will & co. staring at her, but she just flipped them a finger as the cab turned around the corner. When she finally arrived at the airport and got through security, she sat down, put her headphones in, took out her notepad and began to write song-lyrics, just because she could. She smiled as the plane took off into the air.

As she went out of the gate, she was surprised to see a few people waiting for her, holding a sign with her new name, Lynn Aria, and she realized it was Lancelot and his parents. After they all introduced themselves and drove home, _Lynn_ discovered that she finally felt at peace again.

Lancelot du Lacs home was a big villa on the outskirts of town. It was a big white building with a big lawn and a pool. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside, and had several big rooms. After Lynn had put her bags in one of the spare ones, dinner was served. After dinner, Lancelot's parents had gotten her a place at his school, so she could start Monday. And for once, they both felt completely happy.

…

Back in London, Merlyn's 'family' had found the note, and started to panic. They hadn't realized just how much pressure they had put on her or themselves. They immediately called all her friends, but no one had even seen her, not since Will saw her in the cab. They tried calling her, but their numbers were all blocked. After calling the police, everybody had realized that they might have lost her already.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Sooo. Yeah. I'm evil. But it gets better, promise!**

 **This story is inspired by the Merlin-fanfic 'This Is How I Disappear' by AngelOfChaos12. Check it out, it's AWESOME!**

 **Please like and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lynn stood shaking in front of the headmaster's office, gathering her courage before walking in.

" **Ah, miss Aria! Glad you came. I have your schedule and a map for you. Is there anyone you know, so they can show you around?** "The head master was an old man, he seemed happy, but not one you should mess with. Lynn was very happy that she took Spanish-class now.

" **Uh, yes. Lancelot du Lac?** " Lynn stuttered a bit.

" **Of course. It looks like you are in the same class. Your new teacher should be here any minute.** "

As if on cue, a young woman poked her head through the door. Her long brown hair almost being stuck on the handle.

" **Is this the new student?** " she asked, and as Lynn nodded, she opened the door, and as predicted, her hair had been stuck. As she got it out, she gripped Lynn's shoulder and guided her out of the office, through the hallways and into a big classroom, where all eyes immediately turned to them.

" **Okay class, this is your new classmate Lynn Aria. She will be following Lancelot around. She came here from London after some troubles over there. Any questions before we begin?** " as everybody stared, one of the girls, obviously popular if you looked at her clothing, raised her voice.

" **Why du Lac, miss Smith? Why not one of us? She's obviously too good for that loser!** " Lynn felt herself getting angry; ready to raise her voice, but the teacher beat her to it.

" **Because the headmaster said so. Miss Aria, you can sit down beside Miss Gorlois, over there in the corner.** " A girl raised her hand and waved. " **Now let's get on with class!** "

When Lynn sat down, the girl beside her leaned in to whisper to her.

"Hello, I'm Morgana. Lynn, right? Nice to meet you!" she leaned back, leaving a stunned Lynn behind.

…

After class, Lynn's table was immediately surrounded by the girl (*cough* bimbo *cough*) and her lackeys.

"Hey Lynn, wanna ditch that loser and hang out with us?" she smiled sweetly, fakely, which pissed her off immensely.

"No thank you. It looks to me like you've got enough lackeys already, you bloody twat. Don't be a dollophead. Now get the hell out of my way, tosser!" at that, she walked straight through the wall of people and into the hallway, where Lancelot was waiting with two others. The girl, Morgana, had pale skin, long black hair and green eyes. The boy was tall, stoic, had brown hair and green-blue eyes.

"Hello again!" Morgana said. "This is Mordred. Wanna come eat with us?"

Lynn relaxed as she could see that the three were good friends, but-

"I'm sorry, but I was wondering if you could show me the music room? And why does everybody know English?"

Lancelot laughed. "Because this is a very international part of Spain. Almost everybody knows English. Also, we were going there anyway, it's where the three of us usually eats, since we are 'the outcasts'."

"More like they are the outcasts to us…" Mordred mumbled.

Lynn smiled, and followed them through the hallways, answering a few of their questions.

When they got there, she immediately went to the piano, stroking her fingers gently across the keys.

"You play?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah. A friend of mine taught me when I was little. She told me how to play the violin and the guitar as well."

"Then why don't you play something?" Mordred asked. This surprised Lynn.

"Sure, but I haven't played in a long time."

"That's okay." He smiled a little as she sat down. Slowly she began to play.

 _Ooh ohm_

 _I will not make_

 _The same mistakes that you did_

 _I will not let myself_

 _Cause my heart so much misery_

 _I will not break the way that you did_

 _You fell so hard_

 _I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far._

 _Because of you_

 _I never stray too far_

 _From the side walk_

 _Because of you_

 _I learned to play on the safe side_

 _So I don't get hurt_

 _Because of you_

 _I find it hard to trust_

 _Not only me_

 _But everyone around me_

 _Because of you_

 _I am afraid._

Lancelot was amazed. He never expected to hear so much hurt and fear in her voice. Morgana and Mordred were gobsmacked - her voice was incredible! Morgana, however, was the only one to notice the tears in her eyes.

 _I lose my way_

 _And it's not too long_

 _Before you_

 _Point it out_

 _I cannot cry_

 _Because I know, that's weakness_

 _In your eyes_

 _I'm forced to fake_

 _A smile_

 _A laugh_

 _Everyday day of my life_

 _My heart can't possibly break_

 _When it wasn't even whole to start with!_

 _Because of you_

 _I never stray too far_

 _From the side walk_

 _Because of you_

 _I learned to play on the safe side_

 _So I don't get hurt_

 _Because of you_

 _I find it hard to trust_

 _Not only me_

 _But everyone around me_

 _Because of you_

 _I am afraid._

 _I watched you die_

 _I heard you cry_

 _Every night in your sleep_

 _I was so young_

 _You should have known better_

 _Than to lean on me_

 _You never thought of anyone else_

 _You just saw your pain_

 _And now I cry every night_

 _For the same damn thing!_

 _Because of you_

 _I never stray too far_

 _From the side walk_

 _Because of you_

 _I learned to play on the safe side_

 _So I don't get hurt_

 _Because of you_

 _I try my hardest_

 _Just to forget everything_

 _Because of you_

 _I don't know how to let_

 _Anyone else in_

 _Because of you_

 _I'm ashamed of my life_

 _Because it's empty_

 _Because of you_

 _I am afraid._

 _Because of you_

 _Because of you._

As the last tune died out, everything was silent. Until a huge applause roared through the room. Apparently, a lot of people had entered the room without the noticing. When Lynn looked up, saying she was shocked is an understatement. Mordred put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you wanna help us with something? We needed someone who could sing and play the guitar for our band, so do you want to help with that?" he smiled at her.

"I would love to."

Lancelot came over to her with a few pieces of paper.

"We made this, but we needed another lead vocal. You and Morgana can do that right? You don't have to play the guitar right now, but I'm glad you will help."

The headmaster then gave them the rest of the day off to practice, as he enjoyed Lynn's singing. And that is how they spent their day. Practicing.

 _I got this feeling on a summer day_

 _When you were gone_

 _I crashed my car into the bridge_

 _I watched_

 _I let it burn_

 _I threw your shit into a bag_

 _And pushed it down the stairs_

 _I crashed my car into the bridge_

 _I don't care_

 _I love it!_

 _I don't care!_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Yay! New chapter! In case you don't know the songs:**

 **Kelly Clarkson - because of you**

 **Icona Pop - I don't care**

 **I own nothing. Even if I wish I did!**


	3. Hello! anyone there!

**do you want me to continue this, cause i lost interest as no one reads it.**

 **thanks to those who did though!**


End file.
